Apprentice Of The Era
by Jaded-Lily-05
Summary: Harry Potter is a girl, her name is Alexandria, she is taken back in time to be apprenticed by Merlin. The order is in uproar, Voldemort is mad, and Fudge is, well Fudge.
1. The disappearence

A/N: My first story, YAY! alrighty then...Anyway...I have a warped mind, I mean really, Every time I try to come up with a plot Harry always ends up as a girl...Okei..it's not all that bad, but really! mutters about blasted brain that's going to get one bloody ticket to hell after I'm done  
  
Okay, Harry is a girl, her name is Alexandria, she has been a girl since birth, everything happened the same, except instead of going out with Cho in fifth year, she went out with Dennis Diggory... right, is that all? I hope so... Well on with the story.  
  
Alexandria Potter was a very unusual girl, this was not because she had an owl in her room, or that she could speak to snakes, but because she was a witch, and a powerful one at that. Her and her two best friends had single handed ruined the Dark Lord Voldemort's plans since there first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Alex, was a very beautiful girl, she was short, slim and had long wavy, raven black hair that went down to her waist, on her forehead was a thin red scar in the shape of a lighting bolt. Her hair contrasted sharply with her pale skin, it was so pale it was practically white. but her most startling feature had to be her emerald green eyes, her mother's eyes.  
  
'Bah' She thought spitefully. 'Use me when I'm needed and lock me up the rest of the time. Bloody Dumbledore, bloody order, bloody Fudge, bloody Voldemort, bloody  
  
wizarding world. I don't need it, they need me, and throw me away when there done with me. Its not bloody fair.'  
  
'But its your destiny.' said a small voice in her head.  
  
'Shut up!' she screamed mentally. 'I don't need this right now..'  
  
Alex started nervously twisting her black hair. 'I have to get out of here.'  
  
She sighed and said aloud , "Dammit! I'll owl Dumbledore tomorrow and ask when I can leave this hell hole."  
  
With that she went too her dresser and put on her pyjamas and laid down in bed, she was asleep in minutes.  
  
Dream  
  
She was standing on a hill, on her right was a man with a long white beard and a long staff with a large ruby on the top and runes on the wood going down. When she moved closer to him she heard him chanting, his staff pointing towards the sky. Winds whipped around the man, but he didn't seem to notice, he kept chanting until a large bolt of lightning struck down in front of him.  
  
On Number 4 Privet Drive, the girl in the smallest room in the house disappeared in a flash of lightning.  
  
Order HQ  
  
At Number 12 Grimmauld Place an alarm went off. The order members in the room paled. That alarm only went off if something happened to Alex.  
  
"Tonks, Remus, Kingsley, and Alastor floo to Arabella Figg's house, and search the house for any sign of her, or anything that could be connected with her. I shall call the  
  
rest of the order members and we can start a search for her." Albus Dumbledore ordered.  
  
Order HQ  
  
Later....  
  
Nothing was found at the Dursley's except a piece of parchment that said: 'One day she shall come back - Do not look for her, you shall not find her.'  
  
The order was in uproar, there saviour was missing, and they couldn't find her anywhere, and nothing came up when they tried a tracking charm.  
  
Alexandria Potter was truly Missing.  
  
Somewhere  
  
Alex sat bolt upright, and looked around, this wasn't her room, she was in a small cabin with a fireplace, a small cot, a table, and a window, it reminded her of Hagrid's Hut.  
  
After looking around a voice to her left startled her.  
  
"Ah, you have awakened Miss.Potter."  
  
Alex turned and when she saw the man her eyes popped out and her jaw dropped. "Your the man that was in my dream!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Ah, yes of course Miss.Potter. Let me introduce myself, I am Merlin..."  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Yay! It is done!!! I like it so far I hope you do, I'm going to try to put up a chapter at least every two days though! One thing I like about home school; No Homework!  
  
grin Please Review, I want to know if people like it, and if I should keep going!  
  
Coming soon:  
What is the order doing?  
The founders of Hogwarts! (Sqee! Or at least Salazar Oo)  
Where Alex really is.  
The children's reactions. 


	2. Slytherin

A/N: Yay! thanks Kat, and chin5cai my first reviewer! sings happy song Anyway, I want to clear this up, after I shut the  
  
computer off and went to bed this started bugging me;  
  
Dennis Diggory and Dennis Creevy are two different people!! sorry for not pointing that out in chapter 1.  
  
Well on with the story!  
  
...Somewhere...  
  
"Ah, yes of course Miss.Potter. Let me introduce myself, I am Merlin..."  
"MERLIN!?" Alex screeched jumping up. "Merlin died like a thousand years ago!! Your insane!!"  
  
"I am very much sane Miss.Potter." She snorted here. "I am Merlin, and you are in the year 995."  
  
Alex blinked. '995?! That's like 1000 years in the past! Bloody hell. He's serious.' Alex looked up at him and groaned "Damn."  
  
"So, you believe me then." Merlin said.  
  
"Well I have no choice! I'm in the middle of nowhere, I don't know how to go home, so I do alright!" She snapped.  
  
"Let me explain Miss.Potter." Merlin said soothingly.  
  
Alex sat down cross-legged on the bed as Merlin brought a chair in front of the bed.  
  
"Now, Miss.Potter. You know what a seer is correct?" At her nod he continued "Well 50 years ago, there was a seer who made a  
  
prophecy. I don't know the exact wording, but it basically said a girl would be brought to the past because of a great evil, taking over  
  
her  
  
world, she was to come to the past to train to defeat the darkness. My belief is that you are that girl."  
  
"Me?" She choked out.  
  
"Yes you." Merlin said calmly. "It all points to you. Now I will be training you.."  
  
"Train, me?" she asked.  
  
"Yes. In one year I will send you back to your--" He was cut off.  
  
"One year! I can't stay, Voldemort will kill all my friends by that time!! Send me back!!" She screamed jumping up again.  
  
"I can't send you back." Merlin said calmly, "You will stay here until 996, and then I shall send you forward 1000 years, and you will  
  
be back in your time."  
  
"Oh..." Alex said calming slightly. "Alright then." she said hesitantly.  
  
"Wonderful!" Merlin exclaimed clapping his hands together. "First, we need a name for you.."  
  
"What do you mean a name?" Alex asked in confusion.  
  
"Well, you can't go around named Potter! Here I'll give you some time to think up a name." With that said Merlin left.  
  
....1hour later....  
  
Merlin came back into the hut and looked at Alex who was nervously twisting her hands. "Well?" He asked.  
  
"I'm going to be Alexandria Anguifer, Merlin." Alex stated calmly.  
  
Merlin looked at her oddly, "Snake-Bearing?"  
  
Alex just shrugged.  
  
"Very well then, come along."  
  
With that the two of them left the cabin.  
  
....1 Month Later....  
  
Alexandria had made remarkable progress with her basic abilities, like wandless magic, and staff magic. It took her two weeks to work wandless magic, and work it without thinking about it. Her staff magic usually came out too powerful, so it took her two weeks to get a hang of her staff; Holly, 50 Inches tall with a emerald on the top and runes on the side.  
  
Alex was wearing sapphire blue robes with black runes on the hems, and her black hair now reaching her knee's. She pulled her hair up as Merlin yelled for her.  
  
"Coming!" she yelled down the stairs of his manor.  
  
She grabbed her staff and put it in the pouch made so she didn't have to carry it all around.  
  
"Come with me Alex." Merlin said, holding out his arm so they could apparate together.  
  
She grabbed his arm, and they disappeared with a small pop, and reappeared with a crack, in what looked like an older Hogsmede.  
  
"Yes this is Hogsmede." Merlin murmured as if knowing what she was thinking.  
  
"Wow." She whispered in awe. It was different from the Hogsmede in her time, the buildings were made of either stone or logs, and the Hogwarts castle looked like it had just been built.  
  
"Come." Merlin ordered briskly.  
  
"Yes sir." She muttered and followed him.  
  
Merlin had stopped at the post office, the apothecary, the robe shop, and the stationary shop. He was taking her to the pet shop when she slammed into a tall person.  
  
She quickly got up to her feet muttering apology's when the man, who was about 6 feet tall with shoulder-length black hair, a short beard (Think of on the COS movie, Dumbledore when he's talking to Riddle.) sapphire blue eyes and a muscular figure, spoke,  
  
"Tis fine, I nor, my items have been harmed miss." He said getting up. "Who are you anyway? I haven't seen you around here before miss, and I'm here a lot."  
  
"Sorry" she muttered a flush creeping up her cheeks "I'm Alexandria Anguifer."  
  
"Salazar Slytherin." The man said holding out his hand.  
  
TBC  
  
AN: Sorry its so short..I wanted to put a chapter up before I went to bed. yawn Please review! Bye! 


	3. Three

A/N: Thank you Kat! I don't think all that many people like it though..  
Bah. I don't care!! Muahaha!! blink riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiggghhhhtttttttttt..  
  
.........Last Time..........  
  
"Sorry" she muttered a flush creeping up her cheeks "I'm Alexandria Anguifer."  
  
"Salazar Slytherin." The man said holding out his hand.  
Alex had to keep herself from gaping at the man, Salazar Slytherin. "Pleasure to meet you." she said putting her hand in his.  
  
"The pleasure is mine." He said kissing her hand. "I must be off Miss Anguifer Good day." With that he swept away leaving a stunned Alex in his wake.  
  
.......Merlins Manor.....  
  
"That was Salazar Slytherin?!" Alex exclaimed in shock.  
  
"Yes it was Alexandria, he wasn't as evil as people make him seem, his son was the evil one." Merlin said calmly.  
  
"Bloody Hell." Alex stated.  
  
"Yes indeed" Merlin said thoughtfully. "Now, go to your room, you will need your rest for occlemency lessons tomorrow."  
  
"Yes Merlin" She muttered in defeat. Grabbing her bags she went up too her room.  
  
After 9 months Alex and Salazar had gotten closer, it wasn't rare to see her going up to the school and walking on the grounds with him.  
  
TBC  
  
AN: I've got writers block, already, I can't beleive it.... v.v 


	4. Return

A/N: YAY! I'm on my fourth chapter, sorry if it goes too fast paced....I'll put in flashbacks though! Xx  
  
Oi!! Wolflady!! XX You - you - you GAVE AWAY PART OF THE PLOT!!!!!! Lmfao.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Another 3 Months later  
  
Alex and Salazar had were sitting in his sitting room, it was a large room with stone walls, a forest green carpet a black armchair sat in front of the fireplace and a armchair beside it. Alex and Salazar were married 2 months ago after there first month of dating, "No need to wait, especially if your leaving in two more months" Salazar had said after giving her a beautiful silver ring in the shape of two snakes holding a emerald in there mouths.  
  
"We have to leave today Salazar" Alex stated calmly.  
  
"I know." Salazar said quietly."I'm going to miss Godric, Helga, and Rowena."  
  
"Me too Sal...me too." She sighed "lets go, Merlin is probably waiting for us."  
  
"Of course.." He said.  
  
With that they walked through the halls of Hogwarts too the great hall where the ceremony would take place.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
After the four founders had said their goodbye's it was time to leave.  
  
They put their trunks, and other equipment in the chalk circle on the ground.  
  
Merlin started chanting pointing his staff at the two of them. In a flash of silver light they were gone, with two more words from Merlin  
  
"Good Luck."  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
The Order members were worried. Alexandria had been gone for a month, and too make matters worse, the Daily Prophet found out. At this moment though, all the members were around the table and as Dumbledore got up to speak there was a flash of silver light two people and two trunks appeared on the table. The two people were in a tangle of limbs, and with a loud bang they both fell on the floor. The order members pointed there wand at the two of them waiting. The man, with green robes and silver trimming started trying to push himself up, these were the comments that were made in there journey to get up;  
  
"Ouch"  
  
"Dammit!"  
  
"Let me up woman!"  
  
"SALAZAR SEMPITUS SLYTHERIN!! GET YOUR HAND OFF MY ARSE RIGHT NOW!!!"  
  
"Sorry! Bloody hell! It's not MY fault were here in the first place!"  
  
They were both standing now facing each other.  
  
"Are you saying its MY fault were here?" Her eyes were narrowed in anger.  
  
"Yes! Wait - No - Wait.."  
  
Alex snorted "Have you got Foot in Mouth disease dear?"  
  
Salazar scowled.  
  
The Order looked at them closely and Dumbledore was the one who figured out who she was..."Alex?!" He gasped in shock.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
A/N: Squee! A new chappie!! 


	5. Sorry

A/N: I've had a major writers block... Add to the fact that this story had absolutly no plot, which makes for disaster. Also, I think I've made the story go too fast, and, well major badness. The chapters are way to short... And I think I messed up a few things aswell, like making it mary-sue-ish. So, I'm not sure what to do... I might try to re-write it. But I'd have to do it in a month or two, due to my awful marks in school, so I have to work harder and get caught up becuase I'm two or three weeks behind, finals which I will have to get a good mark to get into highschool classes, and my provincial exams... So, when all of this is done, and in between, I will work out a steady plot-line, and re-writing, with more details, I hope, and longer chapters for you, Wintersong! I'd also like to thank, Wintersong and physicschik for making me feel guilty for leaving my story alone for so long... If anyone has idea's or comments for me while I'm working on everything I have, due to the slave-drivers called teachers, e-mail me, or im me. jadedlily005 for aim, jadedlily05 for yim, and jadedlily05 (at) hot mail (.) com. I promise, I'll start working on it, when I have free time. And here's what I left when I lost all of my idea's... I also am very ashamed to admit, at this time school is more important to me than fanfiction. x.x

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Order looked at them closely and Dumbledore was the one who figured out who she was..."Alex!" He gasped in shock.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Professor Dumbledore." Alex responded coolly, "It erm.. wonderful to see you."

Immedietly Molly Weasley ran up to Alex and pulled her into a bear hug. "Oh, Alex, we've all been so worried about you! Where did you go! That was very irrisponcible of you."

As she said that, the order members looked at her, and all started yelling in unsion. It turned into a gibbering mess.

'This might take a while' Alex thought with a sigh, as she listened to the order rant at her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: And thats all I've got, I'm really sorry, and I'm very ashamed. You may all beat me to death with large stinky fish, throw fruits and vegetables at me, and take away Spot, my stuffed dog. Oh, and thank-you to physicschik for saying I'm creative... I'm not really, I just have a very disturbed mind, which keeps making Harry into a girl when I'm thinking.. 


End file.
